Herobrine: The Untold Story
by VampireJaguar
Summary: How Herobrine came to be. His past is full of mysteries that will be unraveled in this story. I must warn you, this story's awesomeness may be hazardous to your health. Ignore that last sentence. If you ever wondered what happened to Herobrine and what he was before he became an evil myth that has a habit of starting trouble, this is the story for you. Rated Teen just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Herobrine:The Untold Story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Minecraft. I wish I did though.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The beginning

Warm wind whipped against seven year old Herobrine's face. An expression of pure delight was etched on the boys face.

"Faster! Faster!" Herobrine cried, laughing with delight. The netherrack zipped by and the Ghast groaned under the strain.

"Herobrine! Get down from him!" it was his Father, Dominus said. He didn't shout nor did he yell. His voice was kind but firm. Herobrine pouted and slid off the Ghast.

"Whyyyyyyy?" Herobrine elongated the word.

"I may be ruler of Mincraftia, but you shouldn't abuse your privileges as my son. Your brother Notch doesn't cause this trouble in the Overworld."

"But I'm not Notch, I'm Herobrine!" Herobrine said it proudly. His father smiled.

"One day you will be ruler of the Nether and Notch the ruler of the Overworld, but you must first mature."

"But I want to be king now..." Herobrine's face sunk in disappointment. Dominus ruffled his hair and looked off into the distance and spied a Wither Skeleton fighting a Zombie Pigman. More pigmen joined the fight and so did Wither Skeleton's. His father groaned.

"Looks like I'm going to have to break that up" Dominus flew at lightning speed and was at the fight in a matter of seconds. As soon as the Pigmen and Skeletons felt his presence they stopped fighting. Herobrine looked at his father. He wanted to be just like him. He watched his father fly back in awe.

"Cool!" Herobrine said. He wondered what his brother Notch was doing in the Overworld with their mother. His dad smiled at him again.

"Let's get to work shall we?" Dominus and Herobrine were currently building a Nether Fortress.

"The biggest and the best Nether Fortress ever!" in Herobrine's words. Herobrine ran along a passage way and started adding Nether Brick Fences over the open spaces in the wall. Suddenly, Herobrine heard a loud BOOM. He ran downstairs to find Wither Skeleton's lying dead on the floor and in front of him Pigmen were crowding around a arrangement of Soulsand and Wither Skeleton Skulls. Herobrine recognized the it as the way to make the Wither, a thing of myths and bedtime stories. He watched paralyzed with fear as the Pigmen placed the skulls and a wither appeared. The wall opposite Herobrine exploded with such force that Herobrine was knocked backwards. He landed on his tailbone with a grunt. He watched, his eyes wide with fear as a second wither floated behind the remains of the destroyed wall. Herobrine remembered the boom before and realized what was going to happen. He looked at the inert Wither with fear, unable to move. There was another BOOM! And Herobrine was knocked backwards again. His body burned and blistered. Herobrine let out a cry of pain and terror. The wither floated over him. Suddenly, Herobrine recognized the sounds of Blazes and Ghasts. He turned his head, ignoring the flash of pain from his neck. Dominus was flying amidst an army of Blazes and Ghasts. Herobrine floated up and he was lowered onto the netherrack. Blasts came from the withers and fifteen Blazes exploded into a shower of experience and Blaze Rods. His father smashed a bottle next to him and Herobrine's wounds were immediately healed.

"What's happening?" Herobrine tried to sound brave,but his voice came out squeaky.

"Rogue Pigmen" his father said, as if that explained everything. Another shower of experience came from above Herobrine.

"Herobrine, go to the Overworld" his father's voice sounded painfully strained.

"Find your mother, tell her what happened" Herobrine remembered his mother. She was nice, kind and beautiful, but she lived in the Overworld with his brother Notch. He knew her from his visits to the Overworld, but he liked the Nether better.

"I want to stay and fight" His father's face hardened. Herobrine knew he could. He had already completed all the Nether's fight courses.

"You are not ready. Your powers haven't developed yet. Someday, you will be more powerful than I ever was."

Herobrine's eyes started getting teary.

"What about you?" Herobrine asked upset. He had never seen his father so grim.

"I don't expect to survive. Your mother will take care of you. You know where the portal is located. Go!" There was another boom and his father was hit with one of the Withers blasts.

"GO!" his father choked before his eyes went dark. It was so sudden. Herobrine stared at those lifeless eyes. That face, carved with laugh lines. His father was dead. Herobrine would never hear his voice again. Tears streamed down Herobrine's face and he sunk to his knees. He didn't care that he was about to die. He didn't care about anything.

"Go, heed your father" it was a Pigman, evidently on his side.

"If you want justice, find your mother, tell her everything. Dying now will not help your father. He is gone. Heed your father's dying wish." Herobrine realized the Pigman was right. He needed to pull himself together. The Pigman smiled. Or what was closest to a smile that a Pigman could manage.

"Don't worry. We'll still be here. We await your return, my lord." Herobrine realized that with his father's death, he was now king of the Nether. It was bittersweet. He had wanted it, but not like this. Not like this. Herobrine stumbled towards the portal. And entered it. He was immediately overcome with nauseousness and his vision went black.

He stumbled out of the portal. He was immediately hit by the cold Overworld wind. He wobbled and looked around. He saw a stick whizzing towards him and before he could react it hit him in the side of the head. A sharp pain pierced his temple. He slumped to the ground. The last thing he saw was his mother yelling at someone and his brother appearing over him. Herobrine's vision went dark.


	2. Chapter 2: Preparation

Chapter 2: Preperation

Herobrine opened his bleary eyes. He looked right into the eyes of his mother's concerned face.

"Are you ok?" her voice was soothing. Herobrine was lying in bed. His mother and Notch was sitting next to him. He tried to sit up and his head swirled and he saw bright spots dancing in front of his eyes. He swooned and his head hit the pillow.

"I guess not" Herobrine said, "But there's something you have to know" His mother put a finger over her mouth.

"I'll talk to Dominus, your visit was just unexpected." A sense of dread filled Herobrine and he shook his head. Bad idea. His head spun, he saw his blue eyes in a mirror next to him and they calmed him. They reminded him of his father.

"That's why I came" Herobrine said. He tried to hold himself together. He failed miserably. The tears burst out at the mere thought of the memory, it was so fresh in his mind. His mother's face grew dark.

"No, no, no, no. Please, not this" She muttered. Herobrine gulped and she put her hand on his forehead. She yanked it back in surprise. Herobrine touched his forehead. It was hot. That was funny, Herobrine didn't feel like he had a fever. He ignored it.

"What happened?" It was Notch, unable to control his impatience any longer. Herobrine told them the whole story. The loud booms, the Pigmen, the fight between the Withers and the Nether's forces. Then, he told them about what happened to Dominus. His throat started to constrict. His eyes were puffy and rubbed raw. He closed his eyes, trying to fend off the onset of tears. His mother started crying, however Notch just looked sad. Herobrine wanted to scream at him, until he realized Notch didn't feel their pain. After all, they only met every three months.

"Who was the guy who clubbed me on the head?" Herobrine asked, hoping to keep their minds off of his father's death.

"Oh, that's Praesidio. We hired him to guard the portal. After all, sometimes unpleasant things come out of the Nether" to Herobrine it was hard to imagine anything unpleasant about the Nether. The Overworld however, was a different story. His mother seemed to guess how he was feeling.

"That's why we split up in the first place. We don't like the Nether, you and Dominus don't like the Overworld. I guess you're going to have to get used to it here. You won't be in the Nether for quite a while" his mother told him. Herobrine felt a little sick.

"How do you stand it?! It's so cold here" to emphasize this Herobrine wrapped his arms around himself. Notch laughed, until he got a stern look from his mother. She sighed.

"You live in a hot climate, it's actually a warm day." Herobrine tried to wrap his head around that thought. If this was warm, then what were Winter's like? He didn't want to think about it.

"Rest" his mother said and rose up. She left the room but not before saying,

"It's good to have you back" Herobrine wondered if she meant it. He looked at Notch who stayed sitting.

"Once you're better, I can show you some Overworld moves. They're superior to the Nether's."

"No way" Herobrine laughed. There was nothing superior to the Nether's fighting. There was constant fight.

"Yes, way" Notch said. Herobrine looked at him doubtfully. Notch shrugged and grinned,

"Okay, maybe not, but there are some good moves." Herobrine shrugged.

"Sure" he said. Notch ruffled his hair like Dominus used to do. It made Herobrine feel younger than him. With Dominus it was fine, Notch was only a year older than him.

"Don't" Herobrine said. Notch realized his mistake.

"Sorry" he said. Herobrine sighed and he closed his eyes. He dreamed of his parent's parting.

"_The Nether is perfectly fine. If Herobrine likes it-"_

"_So why don't you just live here! Do it! I don't care! It's hot, stuffy and overcrowded with monsters!"_

"_Herobrine has a bond with them."_

"_You act like it's normal to have a bond with them! You guys live here then! Me and Notch are leaving!_

"_Fine! Go!" Herobrine looked at five year old Notch. Who waved goodbye sadly._

Herobrine woke up. He was breathing hard. They had gone back in three months and that's how it had started. Every three months, they came to the cold and dark Overworld. Herobrine needed fresh air. He got up and went outside. The cool night air hit his face.

"You should go back in. There are dangerous monsters prowling" Herobrine turned and saw Praesidio leaning against a wall. Herobrine remembered the flash of pain and looked at him apprehensively.

"I'm sorry for hitting you. I thought you were a monster." Herobrine relaxed.

"Everyone makes mistakes" Herobrine said.

"It's still dangerous. You might want to go back inside" Herobrine shook his head.

"Monsters don't usually hurt me. And when they try I can dispatch them easily enough."

"Fair enough" Praesidio said. Herobrine looked around the complex. It was a marvel of Minecraft engineering. Using pistons to open the gate and redstone traps all around. Notch came out.

"Hi, I had a feeling you'd be out" he said.

"How?"Herobrine said.

"Just a feeling" Notch said. Notch went to the perimeter wall.

"What are you doing?" Herobrine asked.

"Checking for monsters" Notch said.

"Can I help?"

"Sure" Herobrine went over to Notch. He peered through the wall through little nicks. Notch moved to the side. Herobrine continued looking at the trees. Suddenly, he had this feeling. He turned and sprinted towards Notch, knocking him away from the wall. Praesidio ran towards them. Herobrine pinned Notch down and protected him with his own body as the wall exploded, launching Herobrine head over heels. Herobrine grunted his left arm askew. He looked at the wall and saw Skeletons and Zombies pouring in through the hole. Praesidio tossed him some Cooked Pork and Herobrine ate it. Immediately he felt better and his arm reset. An arrow whistled by his ear and he saw Notch running towards him. Notch arrived and stood next to him.

"Thanks. How did you know?"

"Just a feeling" Herobrine said. He saw the mobs approaching. Perimeter guards ran forward but they were all slain. Soon, the only one left was Praesidio. Their mother ran out.

"Nice to see you, Mater" it was a skeleton dressed in full put golden armor that reflected the moonlight. Their mother pursed her lips.

"Leave" she commanded.

"Fat chance" the skeleton said and raised his bow.

"Kill them all!" it cried. Herobrine felt anger bubbling inside him. He raised his hand. All the mobs froze.

"How did you do that?" Notch breathed.

"I have no idea" Herobrine said. The mobs struggled, but they couldn't move.

"Leave" Herobrine's voice sounded much older than his seven years. The mobs immediately turned around and walked off into the distance.

"Except you" Herobrine said, pointing to the skeleton outfitted with gold armor. The skeleton turned an kneeled.

"My lord. I apologize for this. We had no idea you would be here" the skeleton said. Herobrine blinked.

"You don't know" the skeleton said softly. It laughed, it's jaws clattering against each other. Herobrine was confused. Know what? He looked at his mother who looked pale.

"Leave" Herobrine told the skeleton, unsure of what he had wanted to do. His mother looked at them.

"I never told you this, but there is a prophecy about both of you. It's written down in the house follow me." She turned to Praesidio, "Repair the hole as best you can." Praesidio saluted and turned towards the wall, setting dirt blocks. Herobrine and Notch followed their mother into the house where she opened a Chest and pulled out a book. It was entitled _The prophecy: Simplified_. Herobrine opened it and Notch read it over his shoulder.

_In simple words, the prophecy says that two brothers, children of the rulers of Minecraftia shall save Minecraftia from evil mobs called Withers. They're task will be perilous, but they have a chance. Albeit a slim one. The last line of the original prophecy is one of the hardest to decipher, but once it was it said that should the brothers succeed, one of them shall die._

That was it. One of them would die. Herobrine couldn't imagine Notch dead, but he couldn't imagine himself dead either. He struggled with the thought. Their mother observed them sadly.

"This is why we didn't want to show you this" she said. Herobrine tried to act mature.

"What are we? I mean, I don't think we're regular people" Herobrine said.

"You are gods" their mother said. Herobrine was confused. How could they be gods? They could get hurt, they could die. Notch seemed to have the same thoughts.

"Aren't gods immortal?" he asked.

"True gods are, but you aren't true gods."

"So we're fake...?" Herobrine asked.

"No, you have powers, just like us, but you can die" their mother said.

"I think the prophecy sounded kind of cheap. Are you sure we can trust it?" Herobrine asked.

"Absolutely" their mother said, "Today, you're training will start."

"But we already know how to fight" Herobrine said. Their mother laughed.

"Not yet" she said. She smiled at them.

"What?" Notch asked.

"You're very mature for your age" she said.

"We are gods after all" Herobrine said and puffed his chest out. Their mother didn't stop smiling.

"C'mon. Up, up, up. I already have a training regimen planned out" she said. Herobrine followed her. He walked outside and realized it was morning already. He felt the cool air and felt a pang of homesickness. He missed the Nether, the Blazes and the Ghasts. He looked at the Nether portal forlornly and saw a shape coming out.

"Who's that?" Herobrine said. Their mother looked over. Her face paled. The shape came out of the Nether portal. It was a Blaze. Herobrine walked up to it, hand outstretched. The warmth radiated off it and Herobrine welcomed it. He closed his eyes. He almost felt like he was in the Nether. He patted the Blaze on the head and it huffed happily. He looked over at Notch who was eyeing it warily.

"Deal with it" Herobrine said annoyed at their reaction. His mother sighed.

"Fine keep it."

"It's not a 'it'. It's a him." Herobrine said, his annoyance growing.

"Let's just prepare" their mother said, exasperated. Herobrine didn't understand her.

"What are we beginning with?" Notch asked, trying and failing to ignore the huge, floating, fire breathing mob next to him. Their mother smiled.

"Laps."


	3. Chapter 3: On Our Own

Chapter 3: On Our Own

Herobrine stumbled from exhaustion. He had already run ten miles through the forest. He looked up at the sky. The sun was setting, he didn't mind the night, but his mother would freak if either he or Notch was late.

"How are you doing?" Herobrine turned and saw Notch eating an apple.

"Tired" Herobrine answered. He had a stitch in his side and he couldn't get enough air.

"We should be getting back" Notch said. Herobrine nodded in agreement. They walked back in silence. By the time they were near the compound it was already pitch-black and the sounds of the night filled the air. Herobrine realized something was wrong. There was no light coming from the compound. Herobrine and Notch ran forward and found the compound wrecked. Herobrine scanned the compound with a sense of dread and saw a familiar face on the ground. Praesidio was lying on the ground his head at a grotesque angle. Herobrine's stomach churned and he felt nauseous. He had never liked Praesidio, but Praesidio had never deserved that. Herobrine heard the snarling and gurgling of a zombie getting hit. Notch immediately ran towards the noise and Herobrine followed. When he turned the corner he saw a group of zombies attacking his mother. He ran forward to help, ignoring his aching legs, but Notch got there first. Notch slashed and hacked with his iron sword, using moves that Herobrine had never seen before. In seconds the zombies were obliterated. Notch rushed to their mother.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm okay. I could've handled that myself you know" she unbuckled a sheath from her sash and handed it to Herobrine.

"This was your father's sword. It's yours now" she said. Herobrine took the sheath. It felt warm. He pulled out a sword. It was glowing with heat. It comfortably reminded Herobrine of the Nether.

"What is this made out of?" Herobrine asked.

"Blaze rods" his mother said, "Donated" she added hastily when she saw the expression on Herobrine's face. Herobrine swung the sword gently and it felt like it was made for his hand. It brought a smile to his face. He sheathed the sword and strapped it to his back.

"Thanks" Herobrine said. His mother opened her mouth to answer but was cut off by a moan. They turned and saw monsters approaching. Herobrine remembered what he had done the other night.

"Leave" he commanded.

"You are not ready for your power. Once you are dead we shall receive a new and stronger king!" it was a zombie wearing a skeleton head and iron armor from the neck down.

"Well, that didn't work" Notch said and pulled out his sword. Herobrine pulled out his and swung it at a zombie who burst into flame as soon as the sword touched him. It gurgled and burst into a shower of experience and rotten flesh.

"Sweet" Herobrine said. He ran forward with Notch and started hacking at the undead. Soon, piles of decimated mobs were growing around him, yet more undead came at them.

"Go" it was their mother. She drew a light blue sword that was shimmering purple, "I got this" Notch looked at the amount of undead that were approaching and shook his head.

"GO!" she yelled and launched herself into the fray, stabbing and slashing all zombies and skeletons that came near.

"Find Contego" she yelled, "He's Praesidio's brother." Notch ran forward to help their mother but Herobrine pulled him back.

"Do as she says" he said. Notch reluctantly ran off with Herobrine. Herobrine wondered if he would ever see his mother again. Probably not. A scream pierced the air behind them and Herobrine jumped. Notch turned and ran towards the sound, but Herobrine grabbed him.

"There's nothing you can do. Honor her. Let's find Contego." Herobrine pulled a crying Notch along. They needed to get directions. The nearest town was several miles away and it would take a while to get there. Notch seemed to pull himself together and they set off towards the town.

Several hours later they arrived at the village. Herobrine and Notch walked through the town until they found someone. Actually they found five people. Three seemed to be harassing one and another was trying to protect the one being harassed. And failing miserably. Notch ran forward, but Herobrine pulled him back.

"It's not our business" Herobrine hissed.

"I don't care" Notch hissed back and ran at the three attackers. Herobrine rolled his eyes and followed at a slow pace. By the time he got there. Notch and the protector of the person being harrased were already wildly fighting. Herobrine went to the guy who had been harassed. **(** I think I'm using the word harassed too much. Don't you think?**)**

"What's your name?" Herobrine asked.

"Gigi" he said. Herobrine grinned.

"Well Gigi, there's nothing to worry about now" Herobrine said. Gigi smiled and was about to say something when Notch slammed against the wall of the small house next to them. Herobrine was confused. He looked at the fight and he saw the three harassers overpowering the other guy. Herobrine sighed and pulled his sword and jumped into the fray. One came at him and swung his sword expecting Herobrine to deflect or dodge, but Herobrine just stabbed him before the sword came into contact and the man burst into flame. He slashed at the other guy who parried and Herobrine kept up his attack unrelenting. Notch came back and started fighting again and stabbed one in the back. The two who had fallen turned into a puff of smoke and experience. The third ran off with a wet spot between his legs. Herobrine laughed and Notch shook his head disdainfully, so Herobrine stopped. Herobrine turned to the other man who had been helping Gigti.

"What's your name?" Herobrine asked.

"Contego" he said and pulled put some steak and passed it around. Herobrine munched his.

"Why'd you come?" he asked.

"To find you" Herobrine said.

"Why?" Contego asked, surprised.

"Because, you we need your help" Notch said.

"Ask my brother Praesidio. He's the approachable one. He recently took a job away from here" Notch looked at Herobrine uncomfortably.

"Ummmm... He's kinda dead so-"

"DEAD!" Contego roared. "Impossible! He is the best fighter in the region. You must have heard wrong."

"Actually, we saw it" Notch said. Contego paled.

"Come inside my house. Tell me everything" Contego said and entered a large house across the street. Herobrine and Notch followed.

The house was nice and roomy. The only thing wrong with it was the Enderman inside. Herobrine had never seen one. It was unlike he had imagined. It turned and Herobrine remembered to look down, so not to offend the Enderman. It gave a snort and teleported away. Herobrine relinquished his breath unaware that he had been holding it. They turned to Contego who acted like it never happened.

"What happened with my brother?" They told him and he put his head in his hands.

"I'll help you make an army to save Minecraftia. After that though, I'm not going to go into the Nether. Hell no. That place is the most uncomfortable place in all of Mincraftia, save perhaps the End.

"What's the End?" Herobrine asked.

"It's the place where Enderman live" Contego said. Herobrine couldn't imagine it. Contego sighed.

"I guess you guys are staying here for now. After that, you're on your own" he said. Herobrine nodded. He realized how tired he was. Contego placed three beds down.

"Good night. I hope you guys realize what you're getting yourselves into." Herobrine had no idea what he was doing, and he wanted to protest that it wasn't his fault that the Wither's existed, but at that point he was too tired to do anything. He fell asleep and the nightmares came.


	4. Chapter 4: Back to the Nether

Chapter 4: Back to the Nether

Herobrine popped out of bed. He saw Notch next to him.

"What's up for today?" Herobrine asked.

"We rescue Minecraftia" Notch said.

"Woah. Stop right there" it was Contego, "You aren't doing anything until you talk to the master strategist."

"And who would that be?" Notch asked.

"The mayor of this town" Contego said, "Now follow me and I'll take you to him. When we get there I must ask you to-" Contego was cut off by a loud and familiar BOOM outside. Herobrine felt the blood drain from his face.

"Wither's!" Herobrine cried. They rushed outside and Herobrine saw the familiar three headed monsters blowing up the town. Herobrine drew his sword and started forward but was knocked backward by the force of an explosion at a house opposite the street. An arrow whistled by and hit a Wither straight on. The Wither screeched and careened into a nearby building. Flames flickered and rubble was strewn across the streets. Herobrine got to his feet and looked at who had shot the arrow. It was Gigti.

"What's going on?" Gigti asked. He was holding his bow tightly.

"The Wither's are attacking" Herobrine said.

"No shit, Einstein" Gigti said and Herobrine sighed. There was no time to explain. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Contego's cries.

"The mayor, the mayor!" Herobrine turned and saw a Wither rising up above with a man's arms in its mouths. Gigti pulled back his bow, but Herobrine put his hand over the string.

"You're going to hit him" Herobrine said. His sword was useless in the situation. They could only watch hopelessly as the mayor was carried off and with it, their only hope of saving Minecraftia. The other Wither's pulled back.

"Why'd they leave?" Gigti asked.

"Because they have what they wanted" Contego said.

"He must be a really good strategist then" Notch said. Contego shook his head.

"You don't understand. He wasn't just a good strategist. He was a leader. Also, he's the only one who know's how to make potions. He was also a great fighter. He is also the leader of this entire biome! He can also-"

"Alright, we get the point he's important to the cause. May I ask why he's living in this crummy old town then?" Herobrine asked.

"We thought he would be harder to find. After all, he IS the head of this biome."

"Wait, we're on big biomes right?" Notch asked.

"Yes" Contego said.

"So we'll rescue him" Gigti had been so silent Herobrine had almost forgotten about him.

"What do you mean we?" Notch asked, "You can hardly defend yourself!" Gigti's face turned red.

"I didn't have my bow the other night" Gigti said, "I can help you guys." Herobrine suddenly saw Gigti different. He was shimmering purple and Herobrine could see purple flakes drifting around him. He had seen those only once before. They had been around an Enderman. Was Gigti an Enderman? How come he looked like a human? Herobrine opened his mouth, but Contego cut him off again.

"Of course you can come. There's no harm." Herobrine saw quite a bit of harm there, but he let it go. Maybe an Enderman would be useful to have around.

"All right, Where would the Wither's have taken out beloved Mayor, Rectorem?" Notch asked.

"The Nether" Herobrine said. It made perfect sense. The others nodded in agreement and Herobrine felt a sudden feeling of Unity. He had friends. Friends who would risk their lives for him and Minecraftia. The feeling passed as soon as it had came and Herobrine was all business.

"Does anyone know where we could find some Obsidian?" Notch asked.

"They sell that at the blacksmith" Contego said. They followed him to a building with two furnaces, and lava behind iron bars. The blacksmith was nowhere to be seen, so Herobrine entered the little house. He saw a chest and opened it. Obsidian, iron, flint. Just what they needed. Herobrine pulled them out.

"Isn't that stealing?" Notch asked accusingly. Herobrine shrugged. It was for a good purpose. He set up the portal and made some flint and steel. He smacked them together and the sparks hit the obsidian. They burned brightly, but only for a second. A wall of purple mist sprung up in the frame.

"We ready?" Herobrine asked. The others nodded. Contego and Gigti looked extremely nervous and Notch was looking at it apprehensively. Herobrine knew he was thinking of the nausea that hit anybody who went through the portal. Without further ado, Herobrine stepped into the portal. His vision swam and everything went purple.

Herobrine stumbled out of the portal and his momentary sickness was countered by the senses of the Nether. He felt the heat and he let out a comfortable sigh. His nausea ebbed away and he looked around the familiar place. He heard a Ghast's wail. And an explosion somewhere in the distance. For a second he grew worried. His father wasn't here to break up any fights. He dismissed the thought, the Nether could take care of itself. Herobrine turned back towards the portal and saw Gigti staggering out of it. Herobrine reached over and steadied him. Gigti still had those weird purple flakes trailing around him.

"Are you an Enderman?" Herobrine asked bluntly. Gigti looked at him flustered.

"What? How did- No, I'm not. Where did you get that idea?" he stammered out.

"Maybe the purple snowflakes you have around you?" Herobrine said.

"You can see them!" Gigti said inspecting himself.

"So, you admit it" Herobrine said.

"No... Yes, Don't tell anyone" Gigti said still trying to see the purple flakes.

"Why?" Herobrine asked.

"Because I just want to help. I can't do that in my Enderman form. I scared all of you when I was in Contego's house the other night" Gigti said.

"That was you?!" Herobrine asked. Gigti looked sheepish.

"Please. Don't tell anyone."

"I won't" Herobrine said, "How come-" Gigti shushed him as Notch cam through the portal. He wobbled unsteadily and threw up in the corner. Herobrine was disgusted at the sight of Notch's vomit tainting the Netherrack and the Netherrack caught fire. Herobrine stumbled back in surprise. Had he just caused the Netherrack to catch fire or was it just a coincidence? He watched the flames curiously. He willed them to go out and they did. He wondered what the full extent of his powers were. Contego came through the portal and once he had steadied himself they set off. Herobrine looked for landmarks anything that he recognized until he came to a sign.

_Here lies Dominus,_

_Father, Ruler of Minecraftia,_

_Best man ever to have spawned_

Herobrine felt tears prick his eyes and he pulled himself together before he lost his composure completely.

"We should be close" Herobrine said and they continued in the same direction they were going in. Sure enough, Herobrine started seeing landmarks and the occasional things that he had made. He saw a crude statue of a Blaze that he had made a few years ago and couldn't resist pointing it out.

"Ugh. What kind of sculpturing skill do you have?" Notch asked.

"I was five" Herobrine said annoyed.

"So was I when I made a world revered artwork" Notch said. Herobrine highly doubted it, but it didn't matter. Soon they reached a ridge overlooking Herobrine's Nether fortress. Herobrine could still see rubble here and there from the initial fight. He saw the entire area was controlled by Wither's which were floating everywhere.

"What do we do?" Notch asked. They all looked at Contego who had the most experience.

"We watch and we wait."


	5. Chapter 5: Back to the Overworld

Chapter 5: Back to the Overworld

Herobrine could feel the others begin to grow uncomfortable. The netherrack was burning hot and it was getting a bit warm, even for Herobrine. He could only imagine how the others were feeling. He spotted the mayor behind Nether Brick Fences on the second floor. Several Ghast's suddenly appeared and started firing at the fort. The Withers rushed forward to engage and Herobrine felt a surge of pride. The Nether was fighting back.

"Nows our chance" Contego said. Herobrine and Notch dropped from the ridge and landed in a roll. Contego pulled out a fishing rod and grappled his way to them. Gigti was already there and the purple snowflakes were abundant. They swirled a bit before most of them disappeared.

"How did you get down?" Notch asked.

"It doesn't matter" Herobrine said quickly, covering for Gigti, who shot him an appreciative glance. The Ghasts were in full retreat and it would only be a matter of time before the Withers spotted them.

"This way" Herobrine said, taking point. He ran into the fort and down the passageways that he had designed and built himself. It brought back memories of a younger self, a different self. A child who got scared easily. He was no longer that child. A zombie Pigman came down the passage and Gigti shot it without hesitation. It pained Herobrine, but they had to do it. Footsteps approached rapidly and Herobrine remembered a secret passageway he had made because he thought it was cool. It served a different purpose now. He opened a hidden door and stepped inside. The others filed in and Herobrine closed it behind them, and not a moment too soon. The pigmen turned the corner and Herobrine heard cries of outrage and the Zombie Pigmen ran down the corridor in search of the attacker.

"Follow me" Herobrine said.

"Way ahead of ya" Notch said and Herobrine set off at a brisk pace. He went to the second floor and opened a hidden door that led right into the mayor's cell. The mayor turned around surprised. Herobrine grabbed him and pulled him inside the passageway closing the door behind them.

"Who are you people?" the mayor asked.

"It's me" Contego said.

"Contego? Thank Dominus, I was beginning to think you had forgotten about me." The mere mention of his fathers name, even in a figure of speech, nearly set Herobrine off again, but there was not time for that.

"This is a horrible place, you know" the mayor said. Herobrine was offended. Why did everybody think that.

"This is a quite pleasant place, actually" Herobrine said, feeling the need to defend his home. The mayor looked at him in a mixture of confusion and disbelief.

"Don't mind him. He grew up here" Notch said. The mayor looked relieved.

"Phew, anybody born in the Overworld wouldn't like this place" he said. Herobrine exchanged glances with Notch. He HAD been born in the Overworld, but the mayor didn't need to know that.

"Alright, lets get moving" Notch said. Herobrine led them back outside without incident. That was when the trouble started. The Wither's were flying around and were bound to spot them if they went out into the open. There was no way to get through, unless... Herobrine turned to Gigti who nodded. They knew what Gigti had to do. Gigti began to transform until he was a tall, slender, black figure. The purple snowflakes were much clearer now and there were many more of them.

"What?I-this is-" Herobrine interrupted the others. They couldn't afford to dally.

"Take the mayor, then Contego, then Notch, and finally me" Gigti nodded and grabbed the mayor. There was a faint pop and they both disappeared.

"You knew the whole time!?" Notch exclaimed. Herobrine shifted his feet.

"Yes"

"And you didn't tell us" Notch said, it was a statement, not a question.

"Yes" Herobrine said. Notch threw up his hands.

"It doesn't surprise me" Contego said. Notch looked at him. Before Contego could explain Gigti came back, grabbed him and teleported away.

"Can all mobs turn human like that?" Notch asked.

"How should I know?" Herobrine. Gigti teleported back and grabbbed a wary Notch. Herobrine watched as Gigti and Notch teleported away. He scanned the area and found himself face to face with a Wither. Without thinking Herobrine brought out his sword and sliced off all three heads. The Wither let out a wail and disappeared into a puff of smoke, experience, and a Nether Star. The other Withers turned towards him. Gigti appeared, grabbed him and teleported off. Herobrine heard the booms, but his world was awash with purple. He swirled around. How did Enderman handle this every time they teleported? They landed in front of the Nether portal. The mayor, Rectorum, Notch and Contego were nowhere to be seen. The last thing Herobrine wanted to do was step into the Nether Portal after experiencing that teleportation, but he did. He stepped inside and his vision swam. It all went purple again and Herobrine stumbled out of the portal, into the ruins of the village. He saw Notch and Rectorum waiting for him. Contego was nowhere to be seen.

"He went to try and salvage some food from the market" Notch explained when he saw Herobrine's questioning look. Herobrine sidled up to Rectorum.

"So, I hear you're quite the strategist" Gigti came out of the portal in human form.

"You have a lot to explain" Notch said.

"But now is not the time" Contego said, making them all jump.

"Let's head over to my place. We can discuss there." They followed Contego to his house and collapsed around a table. The village was eerily silent. Most of the villagers had left and the remaining villagers were asleep.

"What are we doing tomorrow?" Notch asked, directing the question at Rectorum.

"We are going mining. We need to suit up on armor" Rectorum said, "but now, lets sleep." Everybody nodded in agreement and tromped off to their beds to sleep. Herobrine collapsed on his and was taken away by dreams. Not just any dreams, Nightmares. Nightmares of his death.


	6. Chapter 6: Mining

**Sorry that I haven't been writing! I'll be writing again now, I've been busy but now I have more time! Please review, favorite, follow. Also, check out my YouTube channel Pigs4Wolves! :D**

* * *

Chapter 6: Mining

Herobrine swung his iron pickaxe against the stone. It made a deafening crack and Herobrine jumped, he looked at the splintered pieces of wood in his hand and sighed. That had been his third pickaxe and he still hadn't found any diamonds. He wondered if the others had had any more luck. Herobrine put down a crafting table and started arranging wooden planks and iron to make another iron pickaxe. He picked up the result which looked nothing like a pickaxe... Well, maybe a little bit. It was a sort of half pickaxe that was more sharp and pointy. He wondered why anybody would need such a thing. He shrugged and stuffed it into his inventory and made a pickaxe. The **right** way this time. He picked up and realized how sore his fingers were. He gritted his teeth and went back to work, slamming his pick against the stone. Cobblestone whizzed through the air as Herobrine mined faster and faster. The flash of something blue made Herobrine stop. He turned and to his right was an ore with spotted with blue. _Diamonds!_ Herobrine whooped and called for the others.

"I FOUND DIAMONDS!" Herobrine yelled. He heard footsteps and Notch came around the corner his face flushed with excitement. The others were hard on his heels each persons expression glowing with exhilaration. Notch stopped dead when he saw the diamonds and the others slammed into him and they all toppled to the floor. Notch got up angrily.

"Those aren't diamonds!" he puffed. Herobrine looked at his find.

"They're not...?" Notch shook his head, while the others got up.

"That's Lapis Lazuli!" Contego said.

"Oh" Herobrine said downcast.

"It's okay" Rectorum said, "You couldn't have known better." They trudged away leaving Herobrine alone with the Lapis. Herobrine scowled at the Lapis then slammed his pick onto it repeatedly until it burst into six chunks of blue powder. He stowed them away angrily and kept mining.

By the end of the day everyone but Herobrine had found diamonds. Herobrine had found a lot of gold which Gigti kept calling "Budder" for some reason. After a while, Herobrine had enough.

"If you like Buddha's so much then go become one" Herobrine snarled angrily. Gigti looked hurt but Herobrine didn't care.

"What's wrong with Buddhism?" Rectorum asked, "I find it a very nice religion." Herobrine sighed and walked ahead of the others. When they got back to Contego's place everybody started comparing finds, and Herobrine went to the kitchen and stuck the ores in the furnace, not caring that the furnace was meant for food. He stared into the flames of the furnace, his mind reflecting on the day's events. A sharp woof! snapped Herobrine out of his trance. He turned and saw a dog in the corner, its collar dyed blue. Herobrine smiled at it and the wolf slunk forward and rubbed itself against Herobrines legs. Herobrine patted it on the head and headed back to the others. Notch was in the room when Herobrine came in.

"Where'd everybody else go?" Herobrine asked. Notch shrugged.

"I don't know" he said.

"How could you not know?" Herobrine asked.

"They went outside somewhere" he said. Herobrine looked through the glass panes but saw nothing. Herobrine shrugged. It was better that way.

"I'm going to do some more mining" Herobrine said, "Want to come?"

"It's nighttime now, the caves will be teeming with hostile mobs!" Notch yelped. Herobrine shrugged.

"Suit yourself" He said and walked out the door. Herobrine followed the familiar path to the cave and walked down the stairs in silence. He followed the tunnels and came back to where he was before. He pulled out a pickaxe and started swinging it.

834 swings later...

Herobrine gasped and dropped his pickaxe, it was a sparkly light blue ore, that seemed to pull him towards it. He picked up his pickaxe and started swinging, he found seven diamonds, all connected. He felt lucky, but he knew that he needed 24 diamonds for a full set of diamond armor. He attacked the stone with renewed vigor. He wanted more diamonds, no... He **needed **more diamonds. Suddenly, the world tilted and blocks were missing. Herobrine stumbled in surprise and slammed into stone. Stone that he couldn't even see. Instead he saw ores around him, to his surprise there was diamond 5 blocks away from him that he wouldn't have found normally. Herobrine panicked. How was he supposed to find his way back!? Herobrine focused as hard as he could, squeezing his eyes shut, when he opened them again he found that everything was back to normal. Herobrine felt his heart slamming against his ribs. He was sweating. His mothers voice echoed in his mind _You have powers_. Herobrine realized what that was. It was X-Ray! Now his heart beat faster again, but not from fear, from excitement! He closed his eyes again and focused. He opened his eyes and the world was invisible but for some ores. He looked down and saw lava about 20 blocks below him! He felt a pang of homesickness at the sight of the familiar orange glow. He looked up and saw a underground river flowing above him. He could even see mobs. Herobrine felt a grin come to his face and he looked for diamonds. He saw the ones he had noticed earlier, which were close, but he saw many more. Herobrine turned off his X-Ray vision and started mining.

After a couple hours, Herobrine had 326 diamonds. Enough for a full set of diamonds for each of them and three diamond swords. Herobrine couldn't wait to show his find to the others. He imagined Notch's face when he saw what Herobrine had mined. And he had told him that there where too many mobs. Herobrine hadn't even seen one! Herobrine followed the torches to the cave entrance and went back towards Contego's house. Herobrine was at the foot of the stairs that led back to the town, when he heard a hissing behind him...


End file.
